


The Rat and the Brat

by Eliott_Rust



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust
Summary: An Organization XIII fairytale in which Xemnas should remain the one rattling at Xigbar's door to get laid.Mentions of relationships, nothing explicit in the first chapter.
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Xemnas/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was whiskey speaking, maybe it was the high of having won almost every card game that evening, maybe it was just Xigbar being horny, which on a second thought looked nothing out of the ordinary. Either way, Luxord knew better than giving into it. When the dark haired man cooed an invitation and brushed his shoulder against his, Luxord subtly backed away.

“-Come on, Luxord, it’s not like I’m asking for marriage, y’know.

-Good night, Xigbar.

With those words he left, leaving Xigbar alone in the lounge with his slightly bruised ego.

“-Tch, you don’t know what you’re missing, gambler guy.”

 _That may be so, but I know what kind of trouble I actually am avoiding,_ thought Luxord as he made his way to his own room.

Left on his own, Xigbar pouted, sighed, tried pouring himself a last drink but his pout decayed into a frown when he noticed that the bottle was empty. Exhaling in annoyance, he stretched his arms and left for his room. The world seemed unnaturally unbalanced as he walked. Maybe he was a little tipsy after all. Feeling lazy and surprisingly spent even though he had had all the luck in the world that night, he opened a corridor that led right to his bathroom, dropped his whole garb on the floor and stepped into the shower, where he conveniently boiled his skin for far too long. The stench of the darkness stuck to his skin and his hair, he never seemed to be able to get rid of that faint sensation. Was it even a stench or simply the very air lingering in the walls of the castle? How did the outside world smell already? These details from being somebody, Xigbar couldn’t remember. Not that he cared anyway. He washed his hair thoroughly and dried himself, putting on a pair of simple, black pants and a black tank top, before brushing his damp locks impatiently.

A cigarette and a book afterwards, that sounded seducing.

As he was about to reach his pack of tobacco that rested on his desk, a slight rattling at his door had Xigbar raise an eyebrow.

_The hell?_

Nobody ever came to his room without former warning except Xemnas, and Xemnas, he would’ve taken a corridor that opened right into Xig’s bedroom, he would’ve eyed the dark-haired man with his ever taunting gaze and Xigbar would’ve chuckled and dropped to his knees or spread his legs, depending on the mood. Rattling or knocking at the door when he wanted to get laid wasn’t like Xemnas _at all_.

Alright, who was it then? Xigbar sighed as the rattling grew desperate, and rose to open the door. He didn’t have time to fully open it when a very alarmed Demyx grabbed him by the upper arms and hurriedly pushed him backwards inside his bedroom.

“-Help me, you gotta help me man, Saix is after me again!”

Xig’s only visible eye squinted in mischief as his voice gave away more amusement than annoyance.

“-Oh, and what have you done again? Wait, what have you _NOT_ done again?”

Demyx pushed the door closed with his foot, and lifted two big, pleading, ridiculously wet blue eyes to Xig’s face.

“-I don’t wanna go in Halloween town at night.”

Was that even necessary to remind that idiot that Halloween town bore no day nor night? Xigbar gave up the idea even before considering speaking his mind. The younger man still was holding onto his arms. Demyx sighed and finally realized the all too close position they were in, the unsettling proximity and the casual way Xigbar was dressed. Clearly, he was invading his privacy, but he didn’t give a damn. All he could focus on was a mess of silver and black silken hair, nasty scars and two disturbing golden eyes.

_Wait, what?_

The fact that Xigbar wasn’t wearing his eyepatch finally made something click in Demyx’ brain. Instinctively, he shifted his whole attention to the very thing that the other would’ve rather hidden. He pushed a strand of silver aside, and Xigbar froze.

The iris was the same unnatural warm gold colour as his other eye, but what should have been white was pitch black and there was no visible pupil anywhere. This was a most unsettling sight. Xigbar pushed Demyx’ hand aside and let his hair veil his right eye once more.

_Letting your hair down, good idea. Way to go, my man._

Xigbar owed no explanation to the young man and his shameless curiosity was totally misplaced, yet he heard the words drop from his mouth, icy and bitter.

“-That’s what darkness does to eyes.”

Demyx bit his lip and lowered his nose, adamantly backing away and looking for a way to break the unease. He needed Xig too much right then to take the risk of upsetting him. The older man quickly took a hold on himself, his walls and mask haphazardly piecing up together again. He took a step back too, barely noticing Demyx’ empty comment.

“-Hm, I see. Nice tats, by the way.”

Xigbar sighed, letting the tension that lingered in the air vanish.

“-Thanks.”

A smug smile crept to his face sooner than he had intended.

“-Y’know, sitar hero, some among us might think you got close to me only to try and dodge some of your duties.”

The sass didn’t seem to catch Demyx off guard in any way.

“-Y’know, some might think that you let me get close only because I look too dumb not to become useful someday.”

They both laughed and Xigbar walked back to his pack of cigarettes.

“-Alright, you can stay.”

 _If only to drive Saix mad_ , but this, Xigbar wouldn’t say.

“-But you stay put. I don’t want any annoying kid running around.

-As if I’d run for ANYTHING ELSE than saving my life.”

Xigbar rolled his eyes, but he had to admit he should’ve seen that one coming. He sat on the edge of his bed, lighting his cigarette while Demyx already shamelessly had undressed to his boxers and claimed half of his bed. The older man purposefully remained with his back to Demyx, smoking in silence and finally taking that book that he wanted to finish. The young man behind him remained still for a few minutes, considering the back of his acquaintance, until he couldn’t help but make a comment again.

“-Dude, I never noticed that your hair was that long.”

Another sigh was exhaled with smoke.

“-Why would you care?

-Can I braid them?”

Xigbar sighed louder.

_Letting your hair down, not-so-good idea after all._

“-Do I look like I’m hosting a fucking pyjama party?”

Demyx recoiled cautiously.

“-Fine, have it your way. But you shouldn’t smoke, y’know?

-It’s my room.

-It’s my voice you’re ruining.

-Deal with it. Maybe Saix would like to know where he actually can find you? That’d be a shame, right?”

Demyx comically pouted like an upset kid would, too bad Xigbar couldn’t see that.

“-He’s busy with Axel, by this time. Not sure he really cares about my whereabouts anymore.”

_Ha. Busy with Axel? Why yes, Xigbar would’ve loved to see that._

The sharpshooter put his book back on his nightstand –clearly, this night wouldn’t go as smoothly as he had hoped it would- and he turned to Demyx with a knowing, conspiratory grin on his mug. Gossiping was always fun.

“-With Axel, you say? Damn, I’m not too sure about that.

-What?

-I might be mistaken but I think Flamesilocks finally got tired of being used as a fuck toy.”

And probably he was getting fucked by a certain blonde guy, but Xig wasn’t absolutely sure about that. _Yet._

“-Nooo?

-Believe me.

-No wonder Saix’s cranky lately.

-Haha, ain’t he _always_ cranky whenever you’re around?”

Xigbar playfully ruffled Demyx’ hair while the other started to sulk and turned away to kill his cigarette butt.

Ok, so, good point, sulking Demyx probably wouldn’t be a disturbance any more, and also, maybe the youngster would dig that up and give him some entertaining news on Axel and his hypothetical new lover. Pulling the covers over himself, Xigbar settled on his pillow with a sigh. He was about to switch the lights off when he _felt_ something creeping up from his blind side, and he carelessly pushed his hair back and turned to his bed fellow with a jaded glare. Demyx had moved up to apparently take a closer look at his damaged eye once more.

“-What again?”

The simple gesture of moving his hair away had sent Demyx’ libido skyrocketing. He hadn’t gotten laid in way too long, and besides, he had never noticed that the older guy was hot before that very second. In truth, Demyx had never considered that Xig could be anything else but Xig, and yet now it only seemed that he just had turned into a very underdressed hot older guy with an appetizing body and silky feathers of hair. 

The musician bit his lip again, and slithered closer to Xigbar.

“-Say, since we’re at it, why not enjoying ourselves? I can be a good boy, y’know?”

The perfectly faked innocence that was glowing in Demyx’ eyes upon asking for sex certainly was a turn on, but Xigbar knew better. He rolled his eyes and turned away from Demyx once more. The boy was trouble.

“-Come see me when you’re old enough to play that game with grown ups.

-How old are you, Xig?

-Old enough not to have sex with kids like you.”

Once more, a blonde mop of hair appeared over Xigbar’s right shoulder, Demyx conveniently leaning his bare chest so that his skin brushed over Xig’s naked arm.

“-You sleep with Leader, he’s not _that_ older than me.”

Xigbar rolled his eyes again. _Weeeell… Technically, he is but…_

Was it even worth denying this? Xigbar didn’t care. Demyx insisted.

“-Am I not as good as him?

-I’ll open that corridor right into Saix’s room if you don’t shut up.”

Demyx recoiled and pouted. He tried to pretend he wasn’t afraid but Xigbar couldn’t help an amused grin at the grumpy tone of the musician.

“-Yeah, and we’d see him fucking the redhead and you’d see I was right all along.

-Shut up and sleep, brat.”

With a light grumbling and the ruffling of covers, Xigbar finally heard Demyx moving away from him in the sheets, wrapping himself and eventually, falling asleep. Funny how the whole thing took less than five minutes when Demyx was trying to get all over Xigbar moments before. 

The older man finally motioned to switch the lights off, easing himself comfortably under the blankets too. The rays of the moon on his ceiling were hypnotizing, and Demyx’ breathing next to him felt alien. He wondered if he would have a chance to sleep at all that night.

Suddenly, the blonde youth turned around and wrapped his arm around Xigbar’s waist. The sharpshooter’s eyes opened wide in surprise, disbelief catching his breath dead in his throat.

_Holy shit. What now?_

Demyx seemed to be deep asleep, that was a good point already. Xigbar’s first move was to shove him aside in the most possible violent way, but when he moved, he felt Demyx’ hand clench at his tank top. He surrendered. Better be clasped into a forced hug than waking up this living annoyance again. 

What was it that sleeping Demyx was after? Comfort? As if. Bodily warmth? Maybe more. That castle surely was chilly.

Xigbar reached for his cigarettes once more, conveniently ignoring the fact that he too had tried to lure Luxord to his bedroom earlier, and that sexual release wasn’t his only goal while doing so. Release he could have with Xemnas, almost too often at that. There was something different about Luxord, and Xigbar didn’t want to pinpoint what.

Fun, probably.

Apart from the fact that hitting on Luxord also was aimed at pushing the other to make a mistake and disclose the fact that he was sleeping with Axel, Xigbar couldn’t admit that he definitely would’ve enjoyed having sex with someone less haughty than Xemnas. He wouldn’t admit either that the very reason that prevented him from fucking that brat was the possible disastrous consequences of having sex with such a nuisance, which sounded strangely similar to the probable reason why Luxord had cast him aside.

Xigbar knew better, and so did Luxord.

Damn, shrewd gambler. The very idea of Luxord seeing him as the nuisance he really was was upsetting in itself, and it would’ve been hurtful if Xigbar still had fucks to give. A hand grasping at his clothes again stopped his train of thoughts dead in its tracks. Demyx sighed against his skin, and his hair was brushing softly against Xig’s shoulder. The older man tried focusing on the burning tip of his cigarette, allowing himself to relax against the peaceful body next to his.

For sure, there was no way that he’d manage to sleep that night. But on a second thought, it didn’t matter all that much.

Warmth felt good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Dem finally gets what he wants.

Just the usual rattling at the door, and Xigbar didn’t even get up from his bed. Nor did his eye leave the line of the book he was reading.  
  
“-Door’s open, Demyx.  
-Evening, Xig.”  
  
The blonde didn’t wait and he pushed the door back closed, locking it up immediately. His butt landed on Xigbar’s bed, making the mattress creak and the dark haired man bounce. A tired sigh escaped from Xig’s lips.  
  
“-You always have to make a ruckus. You have to launch yourself. Dontcha ever, like, sit down?  
-Ah, please. As if you weren’t happy to see me...”  
  
Xig rolled his eye, still not stopping his reading.  
  
“-Why are you here, again?”  
  
Demyx let himself fall flat on his back on the other’s bed, like he owned the place.  
  
“-Gossiping. You were right, I saw the redhead with Luxord on the roof last night. And … I don’t feel like sleeping alone. Mind if I crash here?”  
  
This time, Xig stopped reading and looked at the young man with a knowing grin.  
  
“-Luxord, you said? I wasn’t expecting this.”  
  
It was a lie. But that was all Xigbar needed to know for the moment being. He had been right: Axel had left Saix behind. This intel might come in handy one day. Demyx had proven to be useful once more. So, Xigbar decided to play fair. He offered shelter for the night.  
  
“-Saix after you again?  
-No, not this time.”  
  
A grin spread on Xigbar’s mug.  
  
“-Oh, so … Missed me that much?  
-Yeah, whatever. Let me stay. Please?  
-For all I care…  
-Yay!”  
  
Already undressing himself, Demyx crawled under the older man’s sheets, shamelessly pushing his frame against the other’s back, which only caused Xig to grumble.  
  
“-Ah, are you for real? Some guys are reading here. At least, trying to.  
-You bookworm. It’s late already, and besides, I must make an early start tomorrow. Going on a mission, ew.  
-You’re the one who came here in the first place so cut the whining. Sleep if you will. I was reading and I plan on ending that book tonight.”  
  
Without a word, the musician caught the book from his acolyte’s hands and dropped it on his side of the bed. The older man glared at him, and he was about to profusely voice his discontentment when Dem smirked, big blue eyes too mischievous to be innocent, and he landed a kiss on Xig’s bare shoulder. Xigbar pushed him away with a hand full on his face.  
  
“-I already told you I wouldn’t indulge you with that.  
-Because you’re worried that I’d become stingy, right?  
-Yeah, that. ‘sides, I thought you had an early start.”  
  
Demyx crossed his arms over Xigbar’s chest, resting his chin on top of his hands.  
  
“-Come on, face it, I’m already invading your room every once in a while or so. How worse could it get? You know I don’t care, you know you don’t care, and it’s not like none of us actually had the ability to fall in love. I just want to get laid and I happen to like your company.  
-Lucky me, again.  
-What? I’m not asking for marriage, y’know.  
-Ah, nevermind.”  
  
Dem’s lips were ghosting again over Xigbar’s skin and the youth smiled when Xig didn’t push him aside this time. However, Xig still wasn’t willing to get involved in that. Having sex was always tempting, having sex without Xemnas being in the bed was awfully tempting, but damn, why did it have to be Demyx? Not that he didn’t enjoy the blondie’s stupid jokes or the very appealing way that he already was kissing his clavicle, but…  
  
Something felt off.  
  
“-Easy there, I don’t fuck brats.  
-Let that brat fuck you then.”  
  
This was unexpected, and it caused Xig to chuckle. Demyx shut him down with a kiss on the lips.  
  
“-I won’t beg for it. I could become your best casual sex buddy, and I am positive you won’t regret it.  
-Oh, how I already do regret this decision.”  
  
But the kisses felt good. Awfully so. Without overthinking for once, Xig caught Demyx’ lips again, and the blondie moved forward to lay on top of him. Dragged away by a cover sliding down when they moved, the book fell from the bed, forgotten. Demyx hadn’t oversold himself, he was comparably good in bed. If having sex with Xemnas had gradually become pleasurable, like a bad habit or the fake relief that only drugs can bring, getting messed up by Demyx was definitely more intimate. Just because the two of them got along well and they knew how to pull each other’s levers, it almost felt genuine. It was obvious that no fight of power would be disputed that night. Demyx wanted pleasure, release, and apparently nothing else except a warm body against his to sleep afterwards. Meaningless stupidity was the next best thing in the castle, for once. Xigbar did his best to stop pondering as Demyx was eating him alive, his kisses all tongue and teeth.  
  
“-Xiggy…  
-Hm?  
-Would you untie your hair for me?”  
  
Ah. Like Xemnas, Demyx seemed to have a thing for his hair. It wasn’t the first time he actually toyed with it, or comment on it. However, while Xemnas pulled roughly at his hairband to let Xig’s dark locks down, Dem asked if Xig would do it. Kiddo really knew how to keep him wrapped around his finger. Xig complained for good measure.  
  
“-It will be all around, don’t come whining afterwards.”  
  
But he undid his ponytail nevertheless. Demyx’ hands moved back up, grabbing Xig’s head, and he ran his fingers through the dark strands of his companion with a delighted smile.  
  
“-Nice.”  
  
Xig pushed his hands away.  
  
“-Move on, squirt, before I change my mind.”  
  
Another kiss was stolen, boxers were pulled down and thrown on the floor, and Demyx’ hands were down on their dicks the minute after. His voice sounded deeper, with a breathlessness that turned it into a very appealing music to Xig’s ears.  
  
“-So, is this okay for me to fuck you?  
-Have it your way, I’m lazy anyway.”  
  
With those words, he simply handed the lube to the younger man, pulling his thighs open and biting his lip when he felt just one finger sliding into his body.  
  
“-You’re burning already.  
-It’s been a while.  
-Oh, really? I’ll be gentle then.”  
  
It had not. It had been more than a while however that Xig hadn’t felt like a piece of dump while getting railed. Obviously, Demyx didn’t believe a word of what Xigbar had just said, but silence felt more comfortable than voicing the truth. He pulled Xigbar into a kiss even rougher than before upon entering him. Neither of them talked. This was a nice change too. Xemnas did way too much dirty talk. Demyx’ sighs and moans turned Xig on like nothing else could that night. They started facing each other but ended with Xig on his knees, allowing Dem to thrust in deeper this way, groaning in pleasure even harder than before.  
  
From where Demyx stood, the view was delightful. Xig was nothing but taught muscles and feathery hair. It was hard to refrain from letting go and explode. The more he thrust into his companion’s body, the harder his dick became. He wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer. Getting rougher and rougher, Demyx suddenly tore an animalistic shriek from the body under his.  
  
“-Did I hur…  
-Do that again. Do it.”  
  
Xig mewled between his teeth.  
  
And Demyx complied. He had Xig come harder than the latter could remember -maybe when he still was somebody, but the notion was getting blurrier every day.  
  
The younger man couldn’t last more than two minutes after that. He released his load inside Xigbar’s body without asking, and he didn’t care. His whole frame collapsed on top of the older man, and none of them moved until they decided it was time to sleep.  
  
The events of that night didn’t hold any particular ring in the Castle’s daily routine. Xig and Demyx still had the shitty habit of hanging out together and pestering all the others, and Xemnas invaded Xigbar’s bedroom three days after that night to relieve his tension.  
  
Xig enjoyed the idea of thinking that nothing mattered. Xemnas had used him as a living sex toy for almost a decade and Xig couldn’t care less. However, the sharp contrast between the easy going night he had just shared with Demyx and the cold as ice yet customary intercourse with Leader left a bitter taste in Xigbar’s mouth. He usually showered afterwards, just to get rid of the feeling, but that time, Xig curled up in his bed and caught himself wishing Demyx was by his side. With a tired sigh, he dragged himself to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then he got dressed and headed for the musician’s room.  
  
The three knocks at his door shot Demyx mid-dream and he groaned.  
  
But three knocks, he knew who was there. He rose and opened his door, to find Xigbar standing there with a crooked smile. Demyx sighed, and caught him by the arm to pull him inside.  
  
“-Come in, dude. Let’s hit the sack.”  
  
Immediately putting his plans to execution, Demyx threw himself under the covers, opening the other side of the bed as Xig was taking his cloak off. The marksman eased himself under the blankets, his only visible eye locked on the ceiling. The silence of the room was maddening. Xigbar cleared his throat.  
  
“-Won’t you ask?”  
  
Demyx took Xig’s eyepatch away, and slid one arm around his waist, as it was apparently becoming a regular occurrence whenever they shared a bed.  
  
“-No, I won’t. It’s ok, man. Just sleep. He won’t come get you here.” 


End file.
